1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of aircraft and, in particular, to a sensor array pod mounted to the aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting sensors such as radar antennas on aircraft has significant advantages. The most obvious advantage is that when the aircraft is at high altitude, a single aircraft can cover a large area. In addition, an aircraft can be flown to the area of interest. Circular shaped radomes have been mounted on aircraft as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,236 “Rotatable Radomes For Aircraft” by P. A. Colman, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,891 “Radome-Antenna Installation With Rotating Equipment Rack” by J. J. Ettinger, et al. However, these circular shaped radomes are limited to radar systems where the radar antenna is continuously rotated. Thus the incorporation of other types of sensor systems is limited.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,104 “Temperature Controlled Airborne Electronic Assembly” by F. E. Aloz discloses an elongated pod mounted on the vertical stabilizer. This location severely limits the size and weight of the equipment that can be incorporated therein because of its effect on the center of gravity of the aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,709 “Swinging Pod Antenna Mount” by C. G. Utton, et al. discloses an elongated extendable antenna pod mounted on lower side of the fuselage. However, its location severely limits the antenna coverage. Furthermore, the use of a mechanism to extend and retract the pod adds weight to the aircraft, decreasing aircraft utility. Another example of a fuselage mounted pod is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,082 Aircraft and System Including Aircraft Borne Apparatus by P. W. Syms, et al. Here a sensor pod is suspended on the end of a pylon extending downward from the fuselage.
However, none of the prior art inventions disclose the use of a system to accommodate one or more pressurized instrument containers that can be located within the pod at various positions along the longitudinal axis of the pod. In addition, they do not disclose an assembly that can provide pressurization to the containers.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a sensor pod for installation on an aircraft.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a sensor pod for installation on an aircraft that optimizes sensor field of view.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sensor pod for installation on an aircraft that improves center of gravity management.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a sensor pod for installation on an aircraft that minimizes the impact to the stability and control of the aircraft.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sensor pod for installation on an aircraft that is adaptable to multiple sensors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pod that can mount one or more pressurized instrument containers at various positions along the longitudinal axis of the pod.